


【轰出】小幽灵说这样对身体不好

by Chaliyn



Category: HC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaliyn/pseuds/Chaliyn
Summary: ＊吸血鬼轰x幽灵久 OOC＊概况：小幽灵拼命咬破嘴巴以达到自己的目的x＊沙雕向（正经。）＊如果接受得了就向下拉吧w





	【轰出】小幽灵说这样对身体不好

小幽灵说这样对身体不好

＊吸血鬼轰x幽灵久 OOC  
＊概况：小幽灵拼命咬破嘴巴以达到自己的目的x  
＊沙雕向「正经。」小更一下 只有2000 补下一些东西什么的  
＊如果接受得了就向下拉吧w

001  
没想到吸血鬼的脸真的是凉凉的啊！  
当轰焦冻咬破自己口腔的肉，用着充满血腥味的凉唇轻轻贴着他的嘴巴时，绿谷出久的脸颊也触碰到了凉凉的肌肤。  
刚刚知道自己喜欢的人是吸血鬼的时候，绿谷出久真的是有点意外。  
之前是有想过轰焦冻是什么族的，没想到居然是高贵的吸血鬼族！而且，刚刚轰焦冻说的「我找到你了」是什么意思呢？  
可是小幽灵现在哪有时间去想着这些问题呢？  
从刚刚轰焦冻将绿谷出久翻过来的时候就一直自己微凉的嘴巴吻着绿谷出久的脸颊，十分贴心的，轰焦冻的的虎牙都没有划伤绿谷出久的脸。  
「唔……轰…轰君！」  
虽然并不想拒绝轰焦冻的亲吻，可是绿谷出久还是用手想将吸血鬼推开，并且说着，「轰君…!你这样对身体不好啊！！」  
看着小幽灵，轰焦冻疑惑的停下了动作，然后微微勾起嘴角，「是绿谷对的身体不好吗？」甚至还在小幽灵的耳边吹着气，「我听到了绿谷心脏跳动的声音呢，会因为我而急速的跳跃是吗？我很开心。」  
面对自己喜欢的人在调侃自己，小幽灵的身体当然开心得颤抖的不要不要的，面对轰焦冻的哈气，害羞的用手盖住自己红扑扑的脸。  
「是……是轰君的身体啊！」  
「我？」轰焦冻有点不明白绿谷出久的意思。  
看到对方并不明白自己在想什么的小幽灵一下子将吸血鬼翻到身下，注意，是变透明然后骑到了吸血鬼的身上，所以脑袋不会撞到箱子上面，甚至还有点透在外面。  
然后给轰焦冻翻了个面，在对方一脸惊讶的看着自己的动作时，绿谷出久用手揉了下轰焦冻的脸颊，正经的说，「轰君你说你是吸血鬼是吗？」  
面对小幽灵突然的强势，轰焦冻也只能点了点头。  
「那轰君有多久没有喝过血了？」  
「……有十几年了。」上一次吸到血的时候是吸的绿谷出久的血，现在都是依靠的花瓣上带有绿谷出久血液来维持着望梅止渴的行为。  
「十……十几年！！！」绿色的眸子惊讶得瞪大，惊讶的看着轰焦冻，然后说道，「那不行！」将轰焦冻微微推开，在轰焦冻诧异的眼神下，将自己的小披风脱了下来。  
在这狭小的空间里面将衣服脱掉的确有点难，可是绿谷出久还是努力的将他脱了下来，里面只穿着一件白色小背心。  
「绿谷你在干……唔！」看着小幽灵将衣服都脱了，轰焦冻当然也是有点着急的想知道这些行为到底是怎么回事，可是在自己说出口的时候，小幽灵突然将自己的唇瓣贴了上来，重重的吻上了他的唇瓣上。  
异瞳瞪大了起来，一股甘甜的味道，在两个人接触着的唇瓣上散开了。  
绿谷出久将自己的嘴巴咬破了。  
熟悉的味道让轰焦冻的牙齿痒痒的，尖锐的地方将他的口腔刺伤了，两个人的血液也因此结合了起来。  
不得不说，轰焦冻是真的很喜欢绿谷出久。即使是刚刚品尝到了这甘甜诱惑的血液，他还是忍了下来。  
[你说都单身狗那么长的时间，当然是能忍下来的啊。]  
「绿谷……」低沉沙哑的声音在绿谷出久的耳边响起，吸血鬼的耳朵也微微变尖了，蹭了蹭小幽灵的脸颊，「我爱你，你呢？」  
……!!!  
书上怎么没有说勾起食欲的吸血鬼会突然表白的啊！  
因为自己喜欢的人对着自己表白，绿谷出久现在整张脸都红了起来，嘴巴也开始变得结巴了起来，「嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻喜欢啊！」  
「是吗……」沉浸着的轰焦冻微微笑了下，「太好了……是做梦吗……」  
看着有点虚弱的轰焦冻，绿谷出久才意识到这个已经有十几年没有进食过血的吸血鬼正在和自己的欲望坐着斗争，担忧的说，「轰君？你还好吗？」  
「嗯，」将绿谷出久圈着，「有绿谷在，很好……」微微闭上眼睛。  
看到这样的轰焦冻，心想大事不妙的绿谷出久立刻拍打着轰焦冻的脸，却发现轰焦冻并不是很愿意醒来。  
骑坐在轰焦冻的腹部，更加用力的将自己的唇瓣咬破，将那貌似源源不断的甘甜一点点的输送到了轰焦冻的唇瓣边。  
但甘甜再一次的在吸血鬼嘴巴上绽放的时候，强制让自己休眠的轰焦冻才醒了过来，就看到自己的小幽灵将自己的嘴巴咬的破破的，在给自己输送着自己的血液。  
看到这一幕才发现自己的獠牙也刺破了绿谷出久的嘴巴，这让轰焦冻很是苦恼。  
「唉……」  
听到轰焦冻的声音后，绿谷出久才抬起自己的小脑袋，用着破破的唇瓣说，「轰君是在顾虑我吗？」  
看着这样的小幽灵，轰焦冻也只好无奈的说，「是啊，我怕我忍不住……」  
「那轰君是喜欢我吗？」  
这小幽灵是在唱哪一出啊？轰焦冻老老实实的回答。「那是当然，我都找你好多年了。」  
「那轰君在顾虑什么呢？都说了喜欢我了不是吗？」

002  
对于小幽灵的话，轰焦冻瞪大眸子看着绿谷出久。  
「真的……可以吗？」绿谷出久出现在自己面前的时候就像是做梦一样，更别提这种奢侈的要求了。  
「当然可以啊！」  
就在小幽灵刚刚回答了吸血鬼的话时，轰焦冻就像是扑倒猎物，将绿谷出久整个人扑倒了下来，箱子也因为惯性晃动了几下。  
两种颜色的异瞳直勾勾的看着绿谷出久，就像猫咪一样，瞳孔微微变细了，然后将头埋在绿谷出久的脖子上面。  
獠牙也终于暴露在空气中，光滑的侧面微微触碰着那正在跳跃的大动脉。  
急促的呼吸也让绿谷出久紧张了起来，整个人有点僵硬。  
就在小幽灵以为轰焦冻会立刻咬破自己脖子的时候，吸血鬼却再一次的询问着绿谷出久是否真的愿意，不会后悔的时候，却笑着轰焦冻，「不后悔哦，如果是轰君的话。」  
直到后悔绿谷出久才知道那个时候轰焦冻多次问自己愿不愿意，后不后悔的理由是什么的时候，心情有点悲伤，甚至开始心疼起了轰焦冻。  
不过现在自己也想不了这些事情了，当轰焦冻真的用獠牙将他的脖子咬破两个洞的时候，那快感却意外的刺激到了他的脊椎，让他的身体软软的。  
就像抽空自己的灵魂，然后和轰焦冻的灵魂紧紧地融合了在一起。  
「终于在一起了啊。」  
不知道为什么自己在晕倒前却说出了这句话。

003  
结果他们什么都没有做。  
当绿谷出久醒来的时候，小幽灵才意识到自己已经被吸血鬼给咬晕倒了。  
自己左边的脖子上麻麻的，很奇怪。  
而罪魁祸首现在却紧紧地抱住了自己，就好像会觉得绿谷出久会一下子就不见了一样。  
当然，正式成为轰焦冻家的小幽灵的确就‘嗖’的一下脱离了轰焦冻的拥抱，然后飘出了整个箱子，飞了出去。  
绿谷出久可没忘记他昨天的目的。  
为轰焦冻献上最后的红色玫瑰花。

004  
当重新将崭新崭新的玫瑰花放在那个熟悉的绿色花后，绿谷出久坐在窗口的桌子边边。  
清晨的风儿轻轻的吹拂着他的脸颊，床边的纱窗帘子，和绿谷出久有点跳动得很厉害的心。  
脸上却呆呆的看着窗户外面。  
「不后悔哦，如果是轰君的话。」  
当回想到自己说出这样的话的时候，绿谷出久本来就因为一大早看到轰焦冻而脸红的脸颊也就变得更红了。  
扒拉在桌子不停地大口呼吸着，身体也一下子“啪”的变透明。或者又是一下子只剩下两只翠绿色的眸子在空气中。  
不过可以看得出眸子是含着泪水的。  
从变成幽灵族之后，绿谷出久就变得很喜欢哭，也不知道为什么，即使是不是很想哭的时候却留着眼泪。  
即使是心情平静的时候，在星期五下午的时候都哭哭，他自己也不知道为什么。  
就在小幽灵因为紧张而吧啦吧啦的掉着眼泪的时候，把喜欢待在放着花瓶桌子上缩成一个团子歇着的小蝙蝠给吵醒了，而发出吱吱吱的声音，然后看着绿谷出久。  
发现自己最近都有这些小蝙蝠的帮助呢，将微微透明的手指伸过去，目前自己都看过三次蝙蝠在自己身边打转着呢。  
和前面两只的丝带不一样，这只小蝙蝠的颜色是打着绿色的，眼睛也比以往看到的蝙蝠要大些。  
小家伙也主动飞到绿谷出久的手指上，耳朵颤抖着，歪着脑袋，紧紧的的看着绿谷出久，绿谷出久也看着小蝙蝠。  
小幽灵也和上次很大胆的摸着小蝙蝠的脑袋，不过这次这只小蝙蝠先是张大嘴巴露出尖锐的牙齿，有点警惕的看着绿谷出久。  
可是小幽灵的胆子大啊，也不怕被咬。  
当看着绿谷出久的手指即将要触碰到自己脑袋的时候，小蝙蝠的鼻子动了动，然后绿谷出久意外的发现它的牙齿也随着自己一下下的动作而收了回去。  
自己是意外的招惹小蝙蝠喜欢？  
甚至小幽灵发现小蝙蝠发出一阵阵舒服的呼噜声。  
就在因为小蝙蝠而渐渐心情平复的绿谷出久打算进一步用双手去蹂躏这只小蝙蝠的时候，“扒拉”的一下吓得绿谷出久瞪大绿色眸子看着自己生后，小蝙蝠也吓得长开翅膀飞了起来。  
却发现昨天呆了一个晚上的木箱盖子打开呢，然后头发乱糟糟的，脸色却很好的轰焦冻一见惊慌的四处张望，然后就和小幽灵四目对视。  
虽然看着轰焦冻很紧张又很想笑，可是绿谷出久还是忍住了，微微弯着有点湿漉漉的翠色眸子，说着，「轰君，早上好。」  
看着绿谷出久有好好的在自己房间的时候，轰焦冻本来推开箱子盖子的手，微微的垂在箱子边上。  
因为他看到绿谷出久的身体在微微散发着光。  
外面的阳光的确是打在了绿谷出久的身上了，可是这看上去却好像透过了绿谷出久的身体，微微打在天花板上，折射着。  
看到这样轰焦冻害怕绿谷出久又一次的消失了。  
然而小幽灵的下一句话让这只活了几百年的吸血鬼真的慌了起来了。  
「轰君你是知道每天晚上给你送红色玫瑰花的笨蛋是我吧？」柔光下，微微透明的绿谷出久那双就像被打造得十分好看的绿宝石也微微变得透明了起来，「轰君真的很好呢，每天看到我都不戳穿我这种小把戏。」  
不是的，我很喜欢绿谷送我的花啊…！  
不要再从我身边消失了！  
「可是今天呢，是我最后一次送红色玫瑰给轰君哦~」小幽灵将花瓶捧起来，走到轰焦冻的身边，稳稳的将花瓶放在他的手上，却没发现轰焦冻的眼神上带着不舍和痛苦的表现，「希望轰君也可以喜欢它。」  
可是轰焦冻还是低下头将花瓶紧紧地握着，「为什么，是最后一次？」也看到了绿谷出久微微发红的眼角。  
为什么会发红？是不舍而准备想哭吗？还是有什么含义呢？  
皱起眉头，我又要再一次的失去你了吗？  
可是就在这个时候，自己的领口却被一股力气将其拉下，却又很快就消失了，诧异的瞪大眸子的时候却发现眼前微微染起一点点绿色，自己那因为害怕而微微颤抖的唇瓣上面触碰到了什么柔软的东西，然后‘啪’的一下，小幽灵消失了。  
却留下了一句话；  
「那你晚上在花店休息的时候过来下花园就知道了哦。」

005  
小幽灵觉得自己挺大胆的。  
现在两个人算是暂定了关系了吗？以绿谷出久的脑袋当然是得回答[不知道]的吧？  
本来就没什么生前的记忆，况且成为幽灵族后自己又对找命中注定的另一半又兴趣缺缺的。  
可是自己今晚邀请轰焦冻是要……做什么呢？  
确定关系吗？绿谷出久不知道。  
可是去了后他又要和轰焦冻说什么呢？直接问他是不是喜欢自己吗？  
「你是喜欢我吗为什么喜欢我呢你看看我这长得像小孩子一样的脸看上去是那么无趣啊，所以……」  
「轰君你是喜欢我的吗？」  
想再多也没有用，自己都已经将轰焦冻约出来了，也希望对方给他心里的疑问做出相应的答复。

006  
天很快也黑了下来了。  
当然，轰焦冻准时就来到了花店的门前，虽然已经休息了的花店现在是大门紧锁着，可是轰焦冻还是很轻松的进去到了花店。  
自己早就在绿谷引子那里拿到了花店的备用钥匙了，只是绿谷出久不知道。  
「这是出久给花店设计的钥匙把手哦。」  
将备用钥匙放在轰焦冻手上时，绿谷引子微微弯着有点岁月的眼角，看着这个比自己高大很多的吸血鬼。  
看着弯曲用一条铁板弯曲成叶子形状的钥匙，轰焦冻看着妇女说，「钥匙给我真的没关系吗？不怕我做出什么对花店不利的事情吗？」  
可是妇女为略微惊讶的看着眼前的男人「我知道轰先生不会对我们怎样的。」  
‘咔嚓’的，轰焦冻用钥匙将门打开，铃铛也轻轻的发着声音。  
却意外的发现很安静，是绿谷出久还没来吗？可是轰焦冻也不敢断言绿谷出久有没有来，毕竟对方是可以随时随地隐藏自己气息的幽灵族，说不定这只小幽灵可能就因为害羞而在自己身上穿来穿去呢。  
发现花店前台并没有看到绿谷出久的身影。  
也是，早上绿谷出久说的是在平时的花园那里见面的，在放满了处理好的花朵的前台里当然是看不到绿谷出久的。  
小心翼翼的穿过放着大大小小花瓶的木质地板，虽然也有发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音，可是轰焦冻还是顺利的走到了后院的门口，然后将门打开。  
还是那股好闻的花儿味。  
晚上有点起也风，所以轰焦冻一打开门就闻到了玫瑰花的味道，鼻尖动了动，瞳孔微微眯起来，吸血鬼灵敏的嗅觉似乎闻到了绿谷出久的气味。  
后来想了想，自己是提前了半个小时就来到了花园，而且是小幽灵约自己的，约人者也没必要躲起来吧？  
灰蓝色的异瞳看了下四周，发现绿谷出久的确不在玫瑰花园的时候，小心翼翼的踩着土壤上的小草，到了花园一角的桌子椅子边，看着被擦得干干净净的样子，坐了下去。  
如果是之前的话，看着在保养花园的绿谷出久，轰焦冻是会更倾向于像小尾巴一样跟着绿谷出久的后面，看着绿谷出久用手上的剪刀一下一下的将枯叶剪下来。  
甚至还时不时可以惊喜的收获到绿谷出久那双弯弯的绿色眸子上的点点光芒，这让不惧怕阳光但是不太喜欢的轰焦冻也有了想留在这片阳光下面。  
可是绿谷出久总是很喜欢叫吸血鬼呆在那阴凉的亭子下。是发现自己是吸血鬼了吗？可是看着小幽灵依旧在细心打理着花样的时候，轰焦冻在想，自己希望对方发现自己是吸血鬼吗？  
一开始微微合笼的膝盖现在开始松了下来，哗啦啦的，随着夜风，花儿和叶子也微微向右歪着脑袋。  
还没到预定的时间呢。  
眼前是小幽灵最喜欢的花园，吸血鬼甚至知道这里每天都会有好几朵红色玫瑰在不停的往自己房间输送着，还是小幽灵自己当司机亲手送到。  
轰焦冻当然是窃喜的，可能是粗心大意的绿谷出久每次都是在吃完晚饭后急急忙忙的调好新鲜的红色玫瑰花，挑刺的时候都有挂到自己的手指，才让花杆上有红色的血液。  
而且小幽灵似乎也急急忙忙的将花一下子插在花瓶就离开了，甚至有一次吸血鬼就躺在不远处的床上用着已经变成红色的猫眼看着的时候，小幽灵都是没发现就匆匆忙忙的溜了。  
看着被插的乱七八糟的红色玫瑰花，轰焦冻也忍不住笑了出来，自己的獠牙这个时候却很不应景的戳破了他的嘴巴。  
「…哦」吸血鬼倒吸了一口气。  
可是吸血鬼还是忍着自己嘴巴的痛，好好的将小幽灵送给自己的红色玫瑰花好好的整理好。  
其实绿谷出久送什么东西。轰焦冻都会全盘接受的。  
现在小幽灵却说自己以后不送红色玫瑰给自己了，这让轰焦冻一下子不知道该怎么办才好是因为自己昨天晚上突然咬住小幽灵的脖子才吓得小幽灵以后不敢再找自己吗？  
自己都已经在小幽灵脖子那里留下了气息了，不是小幽灵的话吸血鬼也不行啊。  
不过说起来有点奇怪。  
明明风是将花向右吹的，可是离轰焦冻不远处有一朵红色玫瑰却是向左的，而且不知道是不是轰焦冻看错了，一些还是绿色的叶子却一点点的掉了下来。  
略感兴趣的走过去，然后在想更靠近的观察那朵花朵的时候，用手指接触的时候，却发现————  
那朵花在轰焦冻用手向右上角拉的时候，花托下面却好像被空气给狠狠的固定了一样，扯成7的形状。

007  
吸血鬼啊，你以为小幽灵不在是吗？  
开玩笑的，绿谷出久从下午就开始在花园里面在挑着一些可以送给轰焦冻的红色玫瑰花，挑了很久，将一朵朵挑好刺的花朵放在自己斗篷里面的小南瓜铁桶里面。  
在大面积采摘花朵的时候，绿谷出久总是很喜欢透明化的、飘来飘去穿过去让小幽灵也尝试到了方便这两个字的含义。  
可是自己可能是太专心的剪着花朵了，以至于轰焦冻在自己后面甚至在和自己抢着花朵的时候也不知道  
「咔嚓。」  
看着本来在自己手上好好的花杆被折成很奇怪的形状的时候，现在处于透明的绿色眸子还微微疑惑的眨了眨。  
结果天旋地转的，自己还握着剪刀的手就立刻被什么东西一下子固定住，突然就被什么推到在地上。  
这个时候夜风也很应景的刮了过来，刷啦啦啦的，绿谷出久也没有发现自己的斗篷下摆被吹得乱七八糟的。  
「……欸？」因为重力的原因，帽子的帽檐遮住了他的眼睛，没办法看到是谁，两只手也被轻轻的握住。只能看到那个人的下巴，看不清楚是谁啊？  
自己整整整理好放在小桶里面的花朵又再一次的因为重力的原因，散乱的在夜风的带领下在空气中飘啊飘着，可是但那个人却十分细心的将绿谷出久的帽子掀开的时候，绿谷出久却发现自己的眼角开始发烫着。  
他看到轰焦冻的脸只和自己有五厘米左右的距离。  
「晚上好，」紧了紧固定住小幽灵手腕的手，吸血鬼亲昵的用自己鼻尖蹭了蹭小幽灵有点微微发红的鼻尖，「我是来听绿谷的答案的。」  
没有意识到轰焦冻为什么会一下子就发现自己的绿谷出久只是紧张的看着对方，「什……什么答案？」  
看来这个小幽灵的脑袋在这个方面还是不太行啊！  
「绿谷你，」轰焦冻顿了顿，「你愿意成为我的伴侣吗？」  
「就是那种终身伴侣的那种，」将小幽灵捞起来，看着小幽灵脏兮兮的脸颊，「而且我已经将我的气息留在你的身上了，所以我和之前一样，不是你不行的。」即使再多的泥巴在上面，吸血鬼还是用着自己微凉的脸颊蹭了蹭，紧张的闭上眼睛，「所以绿谷愿意吗？」  
「……」  
闭上眼睛的轰焦冻在长时间没有听到绿谷出久的回答时紧张的咽了口口水，小心翼翼的睁开自己眼睛的时候，却换来了绿谷出久一副要哭要哭的脸。  
和微微点着头的动作。

008  
有时候，小幽灵觉得这个吸血鬼的脑袋在这个方面还是不太行啊！  
当并不是因为饥饿的原因让轰焦冻以为昨天晚上的是梦境的话，绿谷出久真的觉得轰焦冻在恋爱那方便一定是无经验者。  
不过小幽灵自己本身也是没有经验的来说。  
看着绿谷出久的眼泪掉下来的时候，新晋恋人轰焦冻有点不知所措，后面叹了口气，捧起小幽灵的花脸，「哭什么呢？」  
「今天星期几啊嗝……」感受着新晋恋人为自己擦着眼泪，绿谷出久却问出了这种问题。  
「星期五，」揉了揉爱人的脸颊，「怎么了？」  
「啊……星期五啊……」眼睛有点痛，「我不知道为什么每个星期五总是喜欢掉眼泪呢……就像没拧紧的水龙头一样，关不上啊……」  
异瞳却因为绿谷出久的话紧紧收缩着。  
将哭得稀里哗啦的绿谷出久抱在自己身上，不一样颜色的眸子却是带着不忍和怜惜的情绪看着正在打着饱嗝的绿谷出久。  
然后轻轻的开始亲吻着绿谷出久的唇瓣。  
也不知道是不是因为是接受着太多股夜风的洗礼，绿谷出久的唇瓣有点凉凉的，轰焦冻也趁此机会用自己的牙齿咬了几下，让绿谷出久的唇瓣微微发热起来。  
而吻也微微的加重了起来，从一开始只是微微贴着的时候，到了紧紧地贴着，微微摩擦着，在到了轰焦冻伸出舌头将绿谷出久的唇瓣轻轻撬开，闯了进去。  
这一切的动作都是在这绿谷出久精心打造的花园中的草坪上面进行着，因为这个园都是自己的，小幽灵也不会说害怕有人过来打扰这因为夜风而心情浮躁的两个人。  
一次漫长而又不舍的吻在两个人拉出透明的银丝而结束了，额头抵着额头，微微喘着气的时候看到小幽灵微微红着的脸颊，吸血鬼心情挺好的，「还好吗？」  
「嗯……还可以……」低下眼睑，绿谷出久有点不好意思。  
「绿谷可以吗？」在小幽灵的小雀斑上面留了一个吻，「如果不行的话就等到以后吧？」轰焦冻觉得逼得太急也不好。  
要在这里吗……?  
可是自己才刚刚两厢情愿的，也不是不行吧？  
小幽灵也看出吸血鬼眼神里面的忍让，有点不忍心，就微微的点了点头，「嗯…可以哦？如果是轰君的话。」

009  
当听到绿谷出久在回应着自己的时候，轰焦冻这些天被吊起来的心真的就安心了下来了。  
再一次，两个人的唇瓣在一起的紧贴在一起，不过这一次却是绿谷出久主动的张开自己的嘴巴让轰焦冻在里面尽情的享用着里面的美好。  
而绿谷出久的主动也让轰焦冻的獠牙一下子变尖了，只是单纯的唾液交换瞬间的就变成了带着血腥和情欲的接吻。  
小幽灵被牙齿割伤得也习惯了，在被轰焦冻的牙齿隔出血的时候自己也学着在轰焦冻的唇瓣上面胡乱的留下自己的牙印，咬的轰焦冻的嘴巴红红的。  
闯进去的舌尖此时此刻正在侵略者绿谷出久的口腔，本来就不会在接吻的时候换气的绿谷出久憋得整张脸都是红红的，微微扬起脑袋，企图用鼻子呼吸，看看行不行。  
可是这个动作让用一直手托着小幽灵脑袋的轰焦冻以为绿谷出久是想逃跑，松开那微微红肿的唇瓣，担心的看着绿谷出久，「不舒服吗？」  
得到空气的小幽灵摇了摇头，「就是第一次啦……」带着疤痕的右手轻轻抚摸着轰焦冻那带着伤疤的脸颊，脑袋微微在颈窝里蹭了蹭，毛茸茸的卷发也轻轻扫着轰焦冻的脖子，「就感觉很神奇……的样子……」  
「可能是绿谷不习惯吧？我在脑海里想了很多次和绿谷接吻的情景了哦。」  
这一句话吓得小幽灵一下子变得半透明了起来，翠绿色的眸子惊讶的看着轰焦冻，「……欸？」  
看到自己爱人变成这副模样，轰焦冻有点好笑的说，「而且绿谷，没发现吗？为什么我可以在你变透明的时候找到你呢？」  
对哦！小幽灵一副恍然大悟的看着吸血鬼，为什么吸血鬼在他处于一个透明的时候还是可以把小幽灵揪出来呢？  
「因为我们是灵魂伴侣，」微微垂下眼睑，捧起绿谷出久的脸颊，深情的说，「我也终于找到你了，你现在也终于是属于我的了。」  
找到我？  
其实小幽灵一直有一个疑惑。  
绿谷出久在轰焦冻的多次表白的时候都可以听到[找到你]这三个字。  
可是在自己的记忆里面是命运见过像轰焦冻这种长得很好看的贵族的，所以有时候小幽灵不禁在想，是不是轰焦冻认错人了？  
「找到我？」带着这样的想法，绿谷出久微微抬起自己的眸子，「为什么是说找到我？」  
大概是发现自己的话让小幽灵困扰了，吸血鬼却是对着小幽灵微微笑了笑，「绿谷是想知道我这句话的含义吗？」  
得到的是小幽灵波浪一样的点头。  
「有一个小小的条件，可以让你想起来的。」  
修长的手指伸进去白色的斗篷里面，将里面脖子处的扣子松了松，顺势还捏了下小幽灵的腋下，吓得小幽灵哇的一下叫了出来。  
可是当轰焦冻将他的衣服解开的时候，绿谷出久涨红了的脸就不觉得这一切很神奇的样子了。  
在自己的花园里面，两个人的下半身都变得沾满了湿润的泥巴，自己刚刚的新晋爱人将自己的橡皮筋宽松裤给拉下了一个角。  
‘啪嗒‘的，橡皮筋在轰焦冻手指的松开，打在绿谷出久的腰上，惹得小幽灵整张脸都红了起来。  
然后好看的脸颊凑过来说着一句，深沉好听的声音敲鼓着小幽灵的耳蜗，「先给绿谷解决了，晚点我们再加入主题。」  
「……解决？」  
「抓稳。」轰焦冻一下子抱起绿谷出久，小幽灵惊讶的下意识抓住轰焦冻的脖子，看着轰焦冻眸子，却在里面看到一点点自己看不懂的东西。  
然后蝴蝶骨处的的白色衬衫被一阵黑色给撑破，猛地张开，是翅膀，灵活的在空中扇了几下，也把绿谷出久吓了一跳，下巴越过结实的肩膀盯着那有点夸张的翅膀，「我们……要离开这里吗？」  
「是呢，」紧紧抱着自家的小幽灵，吸血鬼心情愉悦的说，「得先给绿谷洗下澡不是吗？」

-FIN-

3)  
轰(看着正在窗口逗着蝙蝠的绿谷)：绿谷。  
绿谷：嗯？怎么啦轰君？  
轰(别扭的别过头)：你…想知道那只带着克拉巴特的蝙蝠再哪里吗？  
绿谷(突然抱住轰)：想！！！

4)  
看着这样兴奋的绿谷出久，轰焦冻也不知道该说什么好。  
然后对着绿谷出久说，「那你等一下，我看下它在哪里。」然后就离开了房间。  
而绿谷出久再房间等了有几分钟的时候，甚至还低着头玩着自己的衣摆时，却发现了自己的肩膀变重了，似乎上面停下了一个东西。  
是那只带着克拉巴特的蝙蝠，小爪子上面还绑着一朵小小的雏菊花朵。

5）  
绿谷(碰着那只以外有点懒洋洋的绿色蝴蝶结小蝙蝠)：轰君轰君，你养的小蝙蝠都有名字吗？  
轰：有哦，绿谷手上那只叫久久。  
绿谷(脸红)：欸？？那那那剩下的呢？  
轰：绿谷是在害羞吗？这些都是姐姐给取的名字，红色的叫焦焦，白色的叫冻冻。  
绿谷：那还有一只呢？那只好久都没看到呢，我也好想有一只小蝙蝠呢。  
轰(突然凑过来)：那只绿谷知不知道名字都无所谓。而且，绿谷不是养了一只了吗？(指了指自己)  
绿谷：////////轰君！！！！


End file.
